Ginny Weasley and the New World
by Giola
Summary: Starting just over a month after the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny struggles with her emotions regarding a certain celebrity. Harry himself has an equally hard time coming to terms with who he now is.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny headed down towards the Quidditch pitch, the wind wipping her hair across her face. She reached back to tie her hair up, out of the way, when she saw him, standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. He was back at Hogwarts.

Tentatively, she walked out onto the pitch to meet him. No one else was here yet, she was always early for practice. Harry grinned at her as she approached. She smiled hesitantly back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"McGonagall asked me to fill in for awhile." Harry shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea, and I wasn't doing much else."

"Besides becoming an Auror?" She asked, looking skeptical.

"Applications are closed till next year." Harry smiled at her. "So, I decided to help our here."

Ginny turned, looking out across the pitch, avoiding his gaze. The Battle of Hogwarts had happened over a month ago, yet the wizarding world was still very much wounded. The recovery process would take ages, and Hogwarts was no exception. Harry was just one of the many young, talented witches and wizards who had been called in by McGonagall to fill in for the teachers who had died in the battle. Madame Hooch was one such teacher.

As much as Ginny liked seeing Harry, she wasn't sure she wanted him around. She hadn't yet figured out exactly what she felt for him, what with the drama of the battle, and then the sorrow that followed, with all the funerals. She'd hardly seen him in the last few weeks, as he had been kept busy between public appearances with Kingsley, interviews for the Daily Prophet and finding the Dursleys, convincing them it was safe to return to Privet Drive. He was playing the role of public hero, but she could see that it was getting to him. That was probably why he'd come to Hogwarts, she mused. Last time she'd seen him, he was all set on becoming an Auror, as was her brother Ron. Hermione, her best friend, had returned to Hogwarts, and was now in the same year as Ginny, completing her N.E.. She'd thought Harry would have found some way to get past all the Ministry's rules on applications and such, especially since he was friendly with Kingsley. Apparently not, though.

"I'd better start warming up." She murmered, heading towards the change rooms. She left Harry on the pitch, looking slightly confused.

Harry watched Ginny walk away, feeling even more confused than he had before he talked to her. He'd thought that coming here, a big bold move, would surely show her that he was serious about her. Yes, he still wanted to protect her from harm, and he always would, but that no longer meant excluding her from his life. True, he hadn't quite figured out exactly what he felt for her, but he definetely felt something. And for the moment, that would have to do, at least until he figured out what she felt in return.

Ginny rested her head against the cold tiles of the change room wall. Harry was back. Part of her wanted to march right back outside and demand the real reason why he was here, the reason that, she hoped, was to do with her. But she knew she wouldn't. She'd had a crush on Harry since second year, but she'd never had the guts to tell him. She might be able to cast a bat bogie hex that scared off even fully grown wizards, but she couldn't talk about her _feelings. _Especially not those concerning a certain celebrity. He was everywhere, in the papers, constantly the topic of conversation. Now that he was physically here, it would only get worse. She needed time to figure out if she really wanted to be with the famous Harry Potter. Maybe in 5 years she'd be ready for that kind of pressure. But now, at 17? All she wanted to do was finish school, get a respectable amount of N.E. and figure out what she wanted to do for a living.

The sound of the door slamming open and laughter made Ginny jump. The rest of her team entered, laughing about some joke one of them must have told. They called out their greetings to her, before heading off to get changed. Not one of them commented on the fact that Harry Potter was outside, so Ginny concluded that he must have gone off to do something other than confuse her. So with that comforting thought, she grabbed her broom and headed onto the pitch.

She launced herself into the air, enjoying the feeling of wind wipping through her hair. Flying was the one thing that always made her calm down, and she could often sort through her mess of thoughts whilst flying. This time, however, it would be a little harder. It wasn't until she'd almost entirely circled the pitch that she saw Harry, sitting in the stands, his eyes following her around. She sighed. Somehow, him dissappe[aring had seemed too good to be true. She was in half a mind to go down and tell him to leave, this was a _closed_ practice, even though he was apparently the new Madame Hooch, but her team's arrival on the pitch stopped her.

Ginny, turning away from Harry, went to land next to her team. She glanced one last time at the stands before starting practice, doing a double take when she saw that Harry had dissappeared. Typical. Only he could annoy her even more by dissappearing than being present.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny stomped through the entrance hall, the sounds of hundreds of students in the Great Hall surrounding her. She was late, having taken far too long in the shower after quidditch practice. She entered the Great Hall, and swiftly walked to her seat besides Hermione. She refused to look at the staff table, instead returning the waves and 'hello's' students in other houses gave her. She slid in beside Hermione, grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice. With the glass of juice safely shielding her face, she glanced up at the staff table. She ran her eyes along; almost every teacher was present, all engrossed in quiet conversations with their neighbours. Harry, however, was not among them. She let out a sigh of relief. Lowering her glass, she turned to Hermione, who was babbling on about homework, as usual.

"I've got a mountain of stuff to do for Flitwick, and I just simply can't find the time. I have to write to Ron tonight too, or he'll be _furious_…" Hermione trailed off, frowning at her plate. Ginny, however, perked up. Perhaps Hermione might have more of an idea why Harry was back. After all, he was supposed to be with Ron, preparing to become an Auror.

"Herm, what's Ron doing at the moment? I mean, Auror applications aren't open till next year…" She faded into silence, hoping that Hermione would jump in, and clarify Harry's appearance for her.

"Oh, nothing, really. He's getting the Burrow back in order, as far as I know. Last week he was helping George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but I haven't heard from him since then. Why?" Hermione looked at Ginny curiously.

"Oh…ah…no reason. I was just wondering." Ginny looked away from Hermione, hoping her friend wouldn't spot her lie. Of course, knowing Hermione, she should have known better.

"It's Harry, isn't it? Oh, Gin, you really need to talk to him. The two of you can't keep going on like this, ignoring your feelings-" She was interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall being thrown open.

The hall broke out into whispered conversations that increased in volume as Harry approached the staff table, and sat down. All around Ginny people were muttering excitedly about the return of Harry Potter, their saviour. She looked at Hermione. The look of shock on Hermione's face was enough to answer her question; Hermione hadn't known Harry was coming any more than she had.

"I had no idea he was coming." Hermione whispered, her eyes on Harry.

"Yeah, well, neither did I." Ginny said, refusing to look at Harry.

"I-I don't-Ron should have said something!" Hermione's voice rose considerably. "How could he fail to mention that his _best friend-_" Ginny interrupted her.

"I don't think Ron knew. Or if he did, Harry made him promise not to tell us. Why, I have no idea." Ginny sat back, folding her arms across her chest. Hermione sighed, seeing the thoroughly pissed off look on her face.

"Gin, it's not that bad that he's here. You two do need to talk." Hermione said sympathetically. Ginny snorted.

"I am _not_ going to talk to him about my _feelings _now, when I have to call him _Professor_." Ginny snarled, her already bad mood darkening further.

"Oh, we won't have to call him that, will we?" Hermione instantly started debating whether Harry would now be referred to as Potter, or Professor Potter, but Ginny tuned out. She glared angrily at her food, completley unaware that Harry was staring at her, recognizing her anger at his presence, but not understanding it.

Both Harry and Ginny spent the remainder of dinner in silence, Harry's melancholy, Ginny's angry. They both left as soon as the meal had ended, in Ginny's case heading for the privacy of her dormitory. Harry, however, had other ideas. He followed her out of the Great Hall, waiting until they'd reached the quiet entrance hall before he called out to her.

"Ginny." She stopped walking, but didn't turn. Her anger was evident in her stiff posture, but Harry continued anyway.

"Gin, I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me. I thought you'd be _happy_ to see me." Harry paused. "Ginny, talk to me."

She whirled around.

"About what, Harry? About how you're now a famous hero? How everyone knows your name, your story, what you're planning on doing for Christmas break? Everyone knows everything about you, yet I know nothing! It's been a month, and pretty much the only conversations we've had have been had funerals. Until today, when you show up, completley unannounced, here. Did you even tell Ron?" She glared at him.

Harry winced at the mention Ron. He hadn't, in fact, told Ron what he was going to do. Ron had made many hints over the past few weeks that Harry's attitude to Ginny was pissing him off, so Harry had carefully avoiding the subject of his best friend's sister. Ron was worried that Ginny would get hurt, but Harry had failed to make him see that he, too, was concerned for Ginny's welfare. He didn't want to hurt her, which was partly why he'd been avoiding her since the battle. Yet, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, so when the Hogwarts opportunity had appeared, he took it without thinking, simply because she would be there.

"Gin," he replied, "I don't know what I was thinking. I probably wasn't thinking at all. All I know is that I had to see you." He looked into her eyes, and saw her hesistate, staring back at him.

"No-no. Harry, that's not enough. There's something between us, we both know that. But the timing's wrong." She sighed, looking at the ground. When she looked up, she realised how close they were. Harry had stepped towards her whilst they were speaking, and they were now within arm's reach. She froze, staring into his eyes, which had turned cold.

"Why is the timing wrong, Ginny? The battle's over, we're supposed to be happy now! We deserve that!" Harry's voice rose.

"Yes, maybe we do! But I'm 17, Harry! Do you expect me to be content to sit by your side whilst you go off on Auror adventures with Ron, or do interviews for the Daily Prophet? I have my own life, and I need to live it for awhile. Without the threat of Voldemort, or the pressure of…of you, us, hanging over me. I need _time." _

Ginny stopped, realising she'd been yelling. Simultaneously, they both turned to face the doors to the Great Hall. A crowd of students stood in the open doors, gaping at them with open mouths. Ginny flushed, embarrassed, and ran up the stairs. Harry watched her go, sighing, before trudging out onto the grounds.

The night air felt soothing against his face as he rounded the greenhouse for the fourth time. Harry now understood where Ginny was coming from, sort of. He had always been thrown into situations meant for men much older than him, so it was logical that his attitude to his relationship with Ginny would be similar. Yet, even he wasn't sure what he wanted. He'd never said anything concrete; they'd both just assumed something would happen after that battle. Well, after was here, but they still had no idea what they were doing. He wasn't normal, so their relationship wouldn't be normal. It couldn't be.

She was right, she'd always be the accessory, the sidekick when she was with him. Journalists didn't care about her role in things, only his. He understood that she needed to make a life for herself. Ultimatley, he wished that she could make a life for herself, whilst also being with him. He wasn't happy without her, yet she wasn't happy with him.

That thought made him laugh quietly to himself.

He'd thought all his problems would magically disappear after Voldemort died. Yet here he was, stuck in a situation that seemed impossible to resolve. Life would never be perfect for the famous Harry Potter.


End file.
